


some time in your sheets

by nomind



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Adultery (Mentioned), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Rio On His Knees For Beth, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome (mentioned), eye fucking, foursome (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomind/pseuds/nomind
Summary: Oh well, this is her life now, she thinks to herself, willing herself to act normally, relaxed, even, as one guy – Skull? – shouts “Hey, Boss, you gonna join us? Never Have I Ever, your turn.”The smirk on his face and his eye-roll show exactly how he feels about that suggestion, but then his eyes scan the room, zero in on hers and his smirk becomes a leer. “Oh, I’ll play, alright,” he replies, voice huskier than it has any right to be.AKA the Never Have I Ever fic no one in this fandom asked for
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland (mentioned), Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 207





	1. come get me

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i realized annie and ruby don’t know HOW rio and beth had sex. at least, not to my knowledge – i mean, realistically they would have asked her for details, but i don't think it’s too far-fetched to say beth wouldn’t give them any [cue gif of christina hendricks smacking that poor towel dispenser we all wish we could’ve switched places with in that moment].
> 
> anyways enjoy some VERY REALISTIC never have I ever shenanigans.  
> title is from banks' lovesick bc i love banks & i couldn't think of anything else. so far, nobody's sheets have appeared in this fic.

Annie’s voice is loud and shrill as she yells her enthusiastic response to Bullet’s gruff words about some house party invite when they’re in some dimly-lit warehouse counting more money than they can count. As completely zoned out as she is, worrying about Ruby who had to leave earlier because Stan sent a text that had her best friend uncharacteristically looking like a nervous wreck, Beth doesn’t register that the “of course, my man, we’ll be there!” means she’ll have to go, too.

Which is how a couple of hours later, Beth find herself somewhere she never imagined herself to be: squeezed in between two gangbangers, three tequila shots deep, the fourth, thanks to Annie’s enthusiastic gesturing when Rio swaggers into the room in a very tight white t-shirt, no less, whisper-shouting to Beth “Damn, has Gangfriend always had so many muscles?”, currently soaking a part of her dark jeans instead of filling her throat with a much needed warm, burning distraction from what she is sure is about to be one of the most disastrous nights of her life. _Oh well, this is her life now_ , she thinks to herself, willing herself to act normally, relaxed, even, as one guy – Skull? – shouts “Hey, Boss, you gonna join us? Never Have I Ever, your turn.” 

The smirk on his face and his eye-roll show exactly how he feels about that suggestion, but then his eyes scan the room, zero in on hers and his smirk becomes a leer. “Oh, I’ll play, alright,” he replies, voice huskier than it has any right to be. 

He sits down on the leather couch across hers, hands on his spread legs, leaning back easily, not in any way hiding how he’s scanning her up and down. Skull-or-not-Skull pumps his fist, and promptly kicks of the game with a loud “never have I ever had a four-way”, causing Beth to choke on air. _If this is the first question, what did she get herself into and how the fuck does she get herself out of it?_

A surprising amount of people take a shot, including a tall girl who’s wearing no bra, some guy who appears to be her partner with the way he’s plastered all over her and sharing a knowing grin with her as they clink their shot-glasses, one guy Beth recognizes from the warehouse but whose name she never learned, and Skull himself, defeating the purpose of asking, clearly only having done so to brag. 

Beth tries not to pay attention to him – an impossibility in any situation – but she notices Rio doesn’t drink. So does Skull, prompting him to try and tease him about it with a “none for you, Boss? Ain’t you full of surprises.”

Rio raises his head slowly in a nod, a coarse “yeah, I don’t share” leaving his lips, his face showing not a single hint of doubt or uncertainty. Skull doesn’t reply, only scoffing quietly, and then the buff guy leaning against the wall near the fireplace kicks off his turn with a “never have I ever had a three-way,” receiving some laughs. 

To Beth’s horror she watches her baby sister take a shot, who quickly distracts her by absolutely mortifying her with a “hey, I know how to use mine, Mrs. Twigs!”

The speed with which her cheeks fill with redness is embarrassing and she can feel many different eyes on her, thanks to the volume of Annie’s voice. She wants to disappear, regretting ever listing to her sister’s spiel about how turning up at the party would be good to show how serious they are about the Book Club business – until Bullet, on her right, chimes in with a confused “Mrs. Twigs? Thought you was a Boland.”

“Oh, not for a while. Yeah, my dear sister finally left his cheating ass, but now clearly needs to learn how to _take a walk on the wild side_ and get some non-missionary dicking, because she’s basically had two decades of the most boring—” 

“Never have I ever fucked somebody in a bar bathroom with my cheating ass husband in the next room,” a deep voice interrupts, Beth’s mouth opening involuntarily with a gasp as the whole room falls quiet.

She meets Rio’s eyes and they’re on fucking fire, swallowing her inside out as she raises a newly filled shot glass to her lips, not breaking eye contact when the tequila hits her tongue. His gaze is hot, obscene, as Bullet whistles.

“Damn, that’s badass,” he says with a chuckle, and Beth slams her shot glass down on the table, a tiny smile on her face, and she can’t focus on anything else but him, barely registering Annie’s shock, only tracking the way Rio licks his lips slowly.

“Well, shit. I _severely_ underestimated you,” says the braless girl, followed by a new Never Have I ever, but Beth doesn’t listen, too busy letting Rio absolutely eye-fuck her with a shamelessness that has her clenching her thighs – something he clearly clocks, if the way his mouth slacks is any indication. He then nods his head to the side, the invite as tempting as it is clear. But it’s simultaneously mortifying, since Beth is painfully aware everyone in the room will know just exactly what they’ll be doing, should she take him up on it.

She takes two steady breaths, eyes drifting to the door behind him, trying to figure out if there’s any way, any at all, she can do this with some subtility. She looks at him again, taking in the unapologetic want for her on his face, the laser-focus, the way he keeps lazily watching her with those dark eyes half-lidded, and swallows, the decision warming up her body on the inside with anticipation and lust so heady it leaves her breathless.

She squeezes her body out of its snug position between Bullet and Dags, steps over Annie, sprawled over the floor, and leaves behind her sister’s yelled “where do you think you’re going?” and Rio’s hot gaze, confidence in her walk as she leaves the room without so much as a backward glance.


	2. come back to heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY’S SHEETS APPEAR IN THIS FIC at last

It’s a bedroom, not a bathroom, this time, and it’s clearly lived-in, a little run-down even, but clearly cared for, the potted plants near the window matching some of the art that decorates the watered-down yellow walls. Beth find herself standing there, her body taut with tension and a heavy lust for the man with the neck tattoo that’s about to follow her in this room and fuck her like she knows he wants to. Like she knows _she_ wants to.

She mostly still can’t believe she just left behind a room full of people including her co-workers, for a lack of a better word, and her little sister, all of whom know she’s about to get – what did Annie say? Some non-missionary dicking? Shit, her sister is crass. 

She’s not wrong though, Beth knows Rio is not the missionary type. Not that their last few trysts left much opportunity for that particular position, always having fucked in bar bathrooms and once, in the backseat of his car, which she decides she’s definitely too old for, but fuck it if he doesn’t fuck her so good she swallows her complaints and bends her body any way it has to in order to get him where she wants him. He keeps telling her how much he loves the way she rode him, how every time he’d drive in his car now all he’d think about is how she’d been bouncing on his dick so good and just… Her face gets warm at the memory.

Thinking about that particular afternoon – shit, it _had_ been an afternoon, they were in broad daylight and everything, the car parked nowhere remote enough to legitimize why it was okay to get naked and desperate for each other, but they just couldn’t help themselves, she’d been so needy for him, wanting him inside her so badly, she didn’t stop to think about whether anyone could see – she sighs a little, wondering if tonight will be anything like that.

If he follows her at all, that is. Maybe she read him wrong, or maybe he won’t figure out she went upstairs to look for a space they could have some privacy, instead of the bathroom across the living room they were in, or even his car for that matter.

Just when she stars doubting herself, the door is pushed open, revealing the man responsible for the current wetness in her panties, thanks to his elaborate eye-fucking before combined with the sex flashbacks flooding her tipsy brain. 

She doesn’t move when he closes the door behind him, his expression unreadable, until he walks up to her and without so much as a teasing remark or a quirked brow, he brings a hand into her neck and kisses her deeply, thoroughly, like he’s been thinking about it with every step he took to get from the couch he was perched on downstairs to here, tonguing her mouth like he’ll do anything to chase that taste. 

She vaguely registers that the moan she hears is _his_ , not hers, and it makes her want to crawl out of her skin and right into him, wants him to fold himself all over her and get so close until all they have is the hot desperate exchange of their lips. His beard scratches against her skin, and she’s got both hands on his shoulders now, one inching towards his neck, so she can feel more of him, more, she wants more, more naked skin, and melts at the feeling of his tongue in her mouth and the noises he’s making.

They kiss so sloppily she should be embarrassed, maybe, but fuck it if they don’t both absolutely love it, love losing themselves in the other person, love the way they’re both clutching at each other, ready to use this frantic want to get naked as quickly as possible.

“I want you naked under me,” he pants against her lips, already moving a hand to start unbuttoning her tequila-stained jeans, and she keens at his words. “Okay,” is her only response, and she starts helping him, removing her top and unfastening the deep purple bra Ruby convinced her to get on sale even though she didn’t really need a new one, and now she’s glad she did, because at least it’s sexy, and she won’t be embarrassed to have hot, dirty sex with Rio and then later put on some dowdy, beige number that screams middle age.

Before she knows it, he’s kneeling before her, peeling off her wet jeans slowly, and he’s looking at every soft, creamy inch of skin he’s revealing like it’s his favorite thing on earth. And then she’s in nothing but her purple panties, happy the fabric is dark enough to not overtly show her wetness through it, even though he’s about to find out anyway, and would only love it.

She decides – fuck it – and lowers her panties herself, while he looks up at her, on his knees, his gaze absolutely scorching, his mouth open, and the look in his eyes is a little delirious.

“Mmm, can’t wait to taste you, momma.” His voice is hoarse from kissing her, his eyes bright with eagerness. And he dives in, pressing his face in between her legs, tongue licking his way inside of her. The noises that fill the room are filthy, much like the little whimpers she can’t keep in, with the way he’s tonguing her pussy and then sucking on her clit. 

It’s dirty, it’s hot, it’s everything Beth’s been craving but still it’s not enough, because he gets her so fucking insatiable, so she starts riding his face and he hisses a lustful _yes_ before grabbing onto her pale thighs, fingers firm on her soft skin, as she grinds on his face, his beard, letting her head fall backwards and panting loudly, choking out his name.

It’s impossible to form a single coherent thought as she’s riding his face, nothing but a desperate “yes, yes, yes,” filling her mind she’s sure escapes her mouth every now and then too, and she’s losing track of time, doesn’t know what brought them here tonight, how this happened, only that the feeling of his wet tongue inside of her feels so maddingly good she doesn’t ever want to stop.

Just the mere fact that he’s on his knees for her gets her pussy dripping, but the wet noises he’s making as he happily laps up her juices and flicks her clit again and again and then –

She’s _loud_ , she knows she’s loud, when she comes all over his face. She looks down and the visual of him, his beard wet from her cunt, still looking mesmerized and a little lust-drunk like he was the one who just had the mind-blowing orgasm, gets her to moan a little, because it’s unfair just how good he looks and how much she wants him, still.

He rises to both feet and stalks into her space, giving her a filthy kiss with an urgency that speaks volumes. Tasting herself on his tongue, Beth knows she’s about five seconds from dropping on all fours and begging him to just fucking _take_ her already, but then he’s kissing below her ear and –

“You been listenin’ before, momma?” His hands are warm, kneading her ass, his breath hot in her neck, as he moves in even closer. His voice is hoarse when he growls in her ear, “I don’t share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for the record, nothing wrong w/ beige bras. i respect beige bras. i see you, beige bras.
> 
> anyways, i think that was it! almost made this a three part thing but then i realized that nahhh, im gonna leave the rest of the smut i wrote for a different fic bc it deserves its own thing & the dynamic is a little different, too. ALSO im v v v sad bc i discovered that season 3 won't appear on netflix in my country until like, april, which, what? WHYYYY?
> 
> hope you enjoyed & happy V-day from me to you. as always, all mistakes are mine, let me know if you think i should tag something else!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IMAGINE THIS  
> it is 9pm on a saturday and i have no other plans. i am once again desperate for brio fic, having read just about everything in the archive. i already took off my bra n everything, but then my brain went I WANNA SEE BETH AND BULLET DRINKING TOGETHER, i dragged my ass to the store to grab some wine, went back home and then somehow ended up typing this up, idek.
> 
> anyway, all mistakes are mine, soz if there are any. i haven’t got the next chapter finished yet but if my desperation for brio & my current procrastination levels are any indication, it won’t be too long before that’s up (i hope). hope u enjoyed!


End file.
